terreno_baldiofandomcom_es-20200213-history
El Aparecido
thumb|El Aparecido "Todo el mundo quiere saber qué nos sucede cuando nos vamos más allá. En mis viajes, innumerables veces se me ha preguntado qué sucede, si nos vamos a algún lugar, si conocemos a alguien, si nos reencontramos con aquellos que ya no están... Me hostigan esas preguntas. En primer lugar, no voy a revelar mis secretos con viles mortales, pero en segundo lugar... ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan obsesionado con la muerte? Tengo una teoría... Y es que no aprecian la vida lo suficiente. Yo lucharé contra eso. Ya verán. Le demostraré a todo el mundo que la vida es más potente que la muerte misma." ~Diario personal de Dai-Xum Historia Dai-Xum constantemente es bombardeado con preguntas sobre la muerte, ya que él es un clérigo de la muerte, por lo que sabe exactamente cómo es. Sin embargo, Dai-Xum considera que estas preguntas son muy superficiales, y odia que se las hagan. Es por eso que ha decidido redirigir la atención, y es por eso que revivió a un antiguo aventurero caído en combate en una de las tantas dimensiones malditas. Dai-Xum quiere que un grupo de aventureros lo traiga de vuelta para demostrarle a la gente lo superficiales que son al no darse cuenta de lo linda que es la vida. Mecánica Los jugadores partirán con la siguiente misión: "Encontrar al superviviente". Para poder hacerlo, los jugadores deberán llegar a alguna habitación y hacer el evento correspondiente. Una vez terminado el evento, todos los jugadores deberán ocupar su acción para buscar al sobreviviente entre los muertos. Esto significa que no podrán utilizar hechizos, objetos, hacer descansos, ni nada por el estilo mientras estén en esa habitación. Una vez que los jugadores encuentren al sobreviviente, este les dará una nueva misión, que se asignará usando las tiradas normales de misión. Si los jugadores logran salir de la mazmorra con el aventurero, tanto el oro como los materiales obtenidos al final de la misión, se duplicarán. Si por alguna razón el aventurero no sale con la party, Dai-Xum solamente les dará la mitad de la recompensa a los jugadores, puesto que estará decepcionado. El superviviente tiene característica muy básicas. El superviviente puede recibir órdenes en combate, pero estas deben ser realizadas por otro jugador, y el jugador deberá usar su acción para hacerlo. Además, también se le pueden dar órdenes previas al superviviente (Como pasa con las mascotas), y estas serán consideradas siempre y cuando un jugador las haya anotado en su hoja. Las características iniciales de la criatura se pueden ir inflando dependiendo de los niveles. Las características base son las siguientes: *AC: 11+Número de jugadores. *Hit Points: 10+Sumatoria del nivel de los jugadores. (2d8+2) *Speed: 30 ft. Actions *Club: +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit 3 (1d4) bludgeoning. Reactions *Parry. The survivor adds 2 to its AC against one melee attack that would hit it. To do so, the survivor must see the attacker and be wielding a melee weapon.